Supposedly Sibblings
by HarmonyQuill
Summary: Harry en su momento le dijo a Ron que Hermione es como una hermana para él, pero cuando una parte de él empieza a verla como la mujer que es no hace otra cosa que darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba. ONE-SHOT. Infidelidad.


**Supposedly siblings**

_**(Teóricamente hermanos**_**) **

_**by 'Mione Granger**_

_One-shot. Post-Hogwarts/Pre-Epílogo. Lenguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explícito._

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia platino, ni rica y tampoco estoy tan cegata como para ver amor donde no lo hay, por lo tanto no soy Rowling ni Harry Potter me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, HBP no sería una basura ni DH terminaría con un epílogo tan ****"****perfecto****"**** que incluso har****í****a vomitar al legendario Walt Disney. **

**Dedicatoria: A JK, por haberse tomado unos segundos para escribir en DH que Harry sólo ve a Hermione como a una hermana. Ahora ya todos sabemos por qué nuestro Niño-que-vivió necesita gafas. También va para todas aquellas personas que se tomen tiempo en leerlo, a quienes espero les guste y no les parezca demasiado... salido de tono. Lo escribí hace un tiempo durante una racha de furia contra JK - una de las muchas que me dan - y por esa razón es así de... digamos, brusco en ciertos momentos xDDDD.**

**N/A: Lo que estáis a punto de leer carece de sentido alguno, es raro y tal vez los personajes no son ellos mismos, pero qué diablos. Si Rowling describió en HBP a una Hermione opuesta a la que todos conocíamos y a un Harry que de pronto va besando a chicas delante de todo el mundo, yo también tengo derecho a modificar sus personalidades. Advierto de que si no queréis leer lenguaje inapropiado o escenas de sexo explícito, no lo leáis, porque tiene bastante de eso. Diablos, es lo que tiene, porque en sí no hay trama de por medio sino un simple encuentro candente y punto. **

**Ya queda todo aclarado, así que sin nada más que decir aparte de profesar el deseo que siento porque os guste, me despido dejándoos un beso.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Supposedly siblings****"**

******.**

**.**

No soy capaz de apartar los ojos de sus caderas. Desde hace varios minutos me tienen hipnotizado con su vaivén hasta el punto en el que apenas pestañeo. De izquierda a derecha, a toda velocidad. Me encontré a mí mismo humedeciendo los labios por enésima vez mientras ella se mantenía de espaldas a mí fregando los platos con tanta energía que su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera subida a una de esas máquinas de gimnasio que anunciaban en la tele tienda, esas que tenían como misión hacer vibrar el cuerpo del sujeto para, teóricamente, fortalecer sus músculos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna tan sólo con haber pronunciado en mi mente una variante de la palabra "en teoría". Porque sí, muchas cosas en la vida son posibles teóricamente hablando, pero en la práctica cambian su resultado...

Volví a humedecer los labios mientras mis ojos se deslizaban hacia los muslos de Hermione, imaginándolos rodeándome la cintura mientras la mantenía aprisionada contra una pared y la besaba hasta que perdía la consciencia. Sentí un cosquilleo instalándose en mi pecho y mis manos se cerraron en torno al borde de la mesa. Tener esa clase de pensamientos mientras su cuerpo de movía de esa forma no era bueno para mi salud mental.

He aquí un claro ejemplo de cómo las cosas cambian al pasarlas de la teoría a la práctica. Desde siempre he pensado en ella como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana a pesar de que no nos unía ningún lazo de sangre, teoría que se iba al sumidero en cuanto la ponía en práctica. Porque yo no debería de pensar en ella rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas mientras la beso si de veras la viera como a una hermana.

Engañados.

Así es como vivimos.

Porque sé que ella piensa lo mismo, o al menos tuvo que pensarlo en algún momento después de nuestra pérdida de control hará ahora unos dos años. Y yo sé que no debería de evocar esta clase de recuerdos, pero en momentos como este se me hace imposible no hacerlo. Sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos, podía verla a la perfección semi desnuda entre mis brazos y escucharla gimiendo incoherencias en mi oído.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a compartir algo que jamás creímos posible entre nosotros?

La verdad, no lo sé.

Lo único que recuerdo es que fui a despedirme de ella a la casa de sus padres la mañana antes de irme con Ginny de vacaciones a París, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué tuve la necesidad de hacerlo cuando ya la noche anterior me había deseado un buen viaje en una cena en La Madriguera. Supongo que al despertar me di cuenta de lo raro que sería pasar un mes a solas con Ginny al estar habituados a encontrarnos rodeados de gente y quería hacerle saber que la extrañaría más de lo que había pensado al organizar el viaje, no lo sé con exactitud.

Sólo sé que lo que en un principio me había parecido un arrebato romántico para con mi novia, en cuestión de horas se había tornado en una locura. Sobre todo por la despedida que me dio la que se suponía era mi hermana antes de abandonar Londres. ¿En qué momento el abrazo fraternal que le daba a Hermione junto a la puerta antes de salir, se había tornado en una batalla de lenguas y dientes?

Era demasiado difícil precisar si ella me había besado a mí primero o había sido yo quien había dado el paso propiciando la situación a la que habíamos llegado, pero carecía de importancia. Porque antes de darme cuenta tenía los vaqueros en los tobillos y la camisa abierta mientras embestía a una Hermione con el camisón a la altura del abdomen y la bata colgando de sus hombros a punto de caer, así que qué más daba quién habían besado primero a quien.

Había sido en su totalidad una pérdida de cordura que ninguno de los dos quiso afrontar y por eso jamás hablamos de ello. Fue una sola vez, una locura del momento que no comprendíamos cómo había podido pasar cuando nunca nos habíamos sentido atraídos de esa forma por el otro y sobre la cual preferimos actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Pero en momentos como este me era tan difícil no recordarlo, como no pensar en lo distinta que era Hermione de Ginny en ese aspecto. Sé que no debía de comparar, pero sentía que era algo inevitable cuando apenas era capaz de recordar cómo había sido la última vez que me acosté con Ginny a pesar de que fue anoche, y sí cada detalle del único encuentro que viví con Hermione aún cuando ya habían pasado dos largos años.

Y todavía me excitaba sólo de recordarlo, algo que con Ginny en pocas ocasiones me sucedía. Sin embargo sólo de rememorar sus gemidos... oh, Merlín... ya sólo con eso mi carne se torna de gallina y me fallan las rodillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi novia no provoca en mí este deseo salvaje que se apodera de mí cada vez que pienso en Hermione moviéndose contra mi cuerpo? Es algo que trato de olvidar, pero diablos que me lo pone difícil con ese vaivén de caderas. De derecha a izquierda, a toda velocidad. Si no se detenía enseguida terminaría volviéndome loco.

La vi inclinarse hacia un lado para tomar la bandeja del horno donde había preparado la carne asada de la cena, y por sus gestos bruscos me percaté de que no estaba haciendo aquello simplemente por mantener presente en su vida su procedencia muggle, sino por hacer algo que canalizase un mal humor que me había pasado desapercibido hasta este momento.

Era muy típico de Hermione descargar sus enfados limpiando al modo muggle, manía que decía haber heredado de su madre y que a mí me parecía del todo adorable, si debía de ser sincero. Imaginé a la perfección la mueca de concentración mezclada con ira que de seguro tendría ahora, semejante a aquella que le vi un día que aspiraba la alfombra del salón con tanto ímpetu que temí fuera a dejarla sin pelo y que me había llevado a sonreír enfadándola más.

¿Qué podría sucederle en esta ocasión? ¿De nuevo habría discutido con Ron, como la otra vez? Pero me extrañaba que no me lo hubiera contado, al igual que lo hacía el no haberme dado cuenta de que algo la inquietaba cuando podía saber qué pasaba con ella sólo con mirarla. ¿Por qué me parecía que en esta ocasión había ocultado aposta sus emociones?

Fruncí el ceño y la observé situarse de nuevo frente al fregadero tomando el estropajo y la botella del limpia-grasas. Escuché el inconfundible sonido del espray mientras rociaba la bandeja para ablandar la grasa que de seguro la cubría y entonces soltó un suspiro, recuperando de nuevo aquel vaivén de caderas mientras frotaba con ímpetu.

'Hermione, déjalo ya' me oí decir antes siquiera de pensarlo y, la verdad, no sé si pronuncié aquellas palabras para que detuviera su tortura o para que me contara qué la tenía en ese estado.

No respondió ni dejó de limpiar, y no supe si creer que no me había escuchado o si realmente no quería hacerlo. Me humedecí los labios y aparté la silla hacia atrás apoyando las manos sobre la mesa para ponerme en pie. A paso rápido me acerqué a ella por detrás y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos hasta que la tomé de las muñecas obligándola a soltar la bandeja en un forcejeo que se presentó inesperado para mí.

'Hermione, ¿qué-?' pero no terminé de preguntar por qué se mostraba tan brusca conmigo al escuchar un sollozo proviniendo de ella.

El estómago se me contrajo y mis pulsaciones se aceleraron hasta el punto de verme incapaz de tragar la saliva que de pronto me inundó la boca. Su espalda se aplastó contra mi pecho y sentí sus brazos forzando a los míos para que la abrazara. El jabón y la humedad que le cubría las manos pronto estuvo en los puños de mi camisa, pero no me importó y la abracé con fuerza contra mí sintiendo que mi mundo se ponía del revés ante la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos después de los pensamientos que había tenido para con ella hacía escasos minutos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que reposó sobre mi hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces acerqué los labios a su sien, reteniéndolos allí para darle cortos besos a cada tantos segundos esperando que aquel gesto la ayudara a calmarse.

Y mientras ella lloraba cada vez con menos intensidad, yo me mentalizaba que aquel era un abrazo fraternal más, en el que yo debía de ejercer mi papel de hermano consolando el dolor de una persona de su misma sangre. Sólo que nosotros no teníamos lazos de sangre. Éramos simplemente amigos encerrados en un frasco de cristal coronado por una etiqueta que decía al mundo que nuestra complicidad y la forma platónica de tratarnos nos encerraba en una relación fraternal.

Teóricamente, porque en la práctica no era así y yo lo sabía.

Y ella también lo sabía.

Los dos compartíamos el secreto de que nuestro entendimiento iba mucho más allá de las barreras de la amistad y el sólo pensarlo me dejaba sin aliento.

Aspiré profundamente, tal vez por temor a quedarme sin aire de veras, y al instante de hacerlo capté ese aroma que caracteriza a Hermione, por el cual la reconocería a ciegas en cualquier parte. Me sentí mareado por el perfume a rosas que utilizaba y el olor a menta que desprendía su cabello y volví a depositar un beso en su sien luchando contra la tentación de hundir la cara en su cuello para captar mejor su olor, el mismo que recordaba de la vez en la que tuvimos sexo contra la puerta de la entrada de la casa de sus padres antes de que yo me fuera de vacaciones con mi novia...

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto la escuché contener el aliento de forma repentina, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante que tenía que hacer y ya fuera tarde para ello. Fruncí el ceño notando cómo se separaba lentamente de mí sin poder ir muy lejos ya que mis brazos la encerraban contra mí, hasta que sentí sus manos temblorosas encerrándome las muñecas y cedí a dejarla libre sin comprender bien qué había sucedido.

Hasta que se separó de mí por completo y un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna me reveló que echaba de menos el roce al que había estado sometida hasta ahora. Me quedé paralizado al comprender que el motivo de su sobresalto no había sido derivado de una obligación olvidada, sino porque había sentido mi excitación por ella en aquel abrazo y tragué saliva.

¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta de que me había excitado?

Cerré los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo, no queriendo ser testigo de cómo abandonaba la cocina huyendo de mí, pero volví a abrirlos como si tuvieran un resorte en cuanto escuché el sonido de la bandeja chocando contra el metal del fregadero.

De nuevo se había puesto a lavar la loza, pero en esta ocasión sus movimientos no eran bruscos ni apresurados, sino que apenas movía el brazo derecho de un lado a otro arrastrando el estropajo por la superficie de la bandeja. Y yo supe que estaba pensando incluso sin ver la expresión de su rostro y sentí un escalofrío de adrenalina recorriendo mi columna.

¿Tal vez la había asaltado el delicioso recuerdo que me había mantenido tenso observándola?

Se me secó la boca sólo de pensar que así era y comencé a respirar de forma errante sin lograr apartar los ojos de su cabello. El sólo imaginar que en ese momento ella podría estar pensando en cómo había gemido de placer entre mis brazos me excitó hasta el punto de apretar los puños y la mandíbula para tratar de contenerme. Abrió el grifo del agua para aclarar el jabón y, una vez terminó, lo cerró de nuevo y se mantuvo de espaldas a mí a pesar de que había acabado la tarea de limpieza.

'¿Has terminado el té?' me preguntó tras carraspear ligeramente y yo miré por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa, contemplando la taza olvidada al tiempo que trataba de averiguar si su voz había sonado ahogada por el llanto, o por la situación que lo siguió.

Comprendiendo que quería lavar la taza ahora que había terminado con todo lo demás, la observé una última vez esperando que se volteara a mirarme pero no lo hizo y, lanzando un suspiro, fui hasta la mesa y cogí la taza por el asa.

La verdad, no había terminado de tomar el té, pero no era como si hubiera podido. Había estado más pendiente de lo que hacía Hermione que de beberlo y se había enfriado. Aunque de todas formas ahora ya ni me apetecía. Regresé hasta donde ella se encontraba y dejé la taza sobre el mesado sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante nuestra nueva proximidad.

La miré de reojo y lo que vi me cortó el aire de los pulmones. Sus manos asían con fuerza el borde del fregadero mientras mordía su labio inferior con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Su pecho, en ese momento, subía y bajaba a toda velocidad siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración y para mí aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me retiré del mesado a pasos errantes temiendo hacer alguna estupidez y desde la distancia la observé mientras, con una lentitud que terminaría por matarme, tomaba la taza y el estropajo. Eché de menos su ritmo frenético y la razón era porque encontré aquel pausado mucho más tortuoso para mis hormonas.

No sabía qué diablos encontraba de sexy en verla lavar los platos, pero me estaba volviendo loco y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía caminé hacia ella y la volví a rodear con mis brazos. Sabía que lo había hecho para alejarla del maldito fregadero de una buena vez, pero en cuanto me encontré en la situación me quedé paralizado.

Ella había vuelto a contener el aliento y su cuerpo de nuevo estaba tenso y yo, en lugar de hacer lo que debía y largarme de allí me encontré a mí mismo colocando las manos sobre las suyas, instándola a proseguir fregando.

'Harry...' dijo vacilante cuando hundí la nariz en su pelo en un acto reflejo que no pude dominar, como si tratara de advertirme de que lo que hacía era impropio de dos personas que tienen una relación de hermanos.

Y yo quise decirle que teóricamente era verdad, porque a ojos de los demás así era... Pero en la práctica ambos sabíamos que no era así. Ni de lejos.

Apreté sus manos con fuerza dentro de las mías y di un paso al frente encerrándola por completo entre el mesado y mi cuerpo, escuchándola dejar escapar una especie de jadeo que era mezcla de sorpresa y excitación. La piel se me puso de gallina y de nuevo respiré el aroma que desprendía su cabello, envenenándome con su perfume.

'Harry...' mi nombre sonó como un gemido ahogado esta vez y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas a toda velocidad.

Estaba al borde de perder el control y lo sabía. Con excesiva lentitud recorrí sus brazos con mis manos, liberando al fin las de ella. Escuché la taza cayendo en el fregadero al segundo y sonreí sin poder evitarlo en cuanto la sentí estremecerse contra mi pecho tan pronto la tomé de las caderas, presionándola contra mí para que pudiera notar cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su proximidad. Sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías y noté que trataba de apartarlas de donde estaban, claro que empleando tan poca fuerza que me permití pensar que realmente no deseaba que dejara de tocarla.

'Harry, yo-' pero no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que un gemido cortó sus palabras en cuanto volví a presionarla contra mí.

'¿Lo sientes?' le pregunté en el oído y ella volvió a estremecerse entre mis brazos '¿Sientes lo que provocas en mí?' la escuché tragar saliva y suspirar 'Esto es por ti' le dije acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, arrancando un nuevo gemido ahogado desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

La tenía apretada contra mí ejerciendo tanta fuerza que me dolían los dedos, pero a ella no parecía importarle demasiado y prosiguió respirando erráticamente sin concederme la respuesta que deseaba. Sabía que podía sentir mi erección contra ella, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera. Me moví contra ella lentamente, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos para no gemir yo también.

'Merlín' dijo con la voz ahogada, como si tratara de mantener su compostura. Pero yo enseguida le haría comprender que no era necesario que luchara contra sí misma, porque perdería la batalla de seguir así 'Harry, no podemos...' su susurro parecía más bien una demanda de protesta y sonreí al percatarme de que no debería de poner mucho de mi parte para convencerla de que deseaba tanto como yo que esto sucediera.

Dejé de presionar su cadera, sorprendiéndome al sentir que ella recargaba ya todo su peso contra mí, y deslicé las manos a lo largo de sus costados, notando cómo ella separaba los brazos para darme mayor acceso.

'Debemos detenernos' sus manos se situaron sobre las mías en cuanto sentí el aro de su sujetador contra mis dedos y pensé que ese gesto era para detenerme, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando hizo exactamente todo lo contrario. Ejerciendo presión y entrelazando nuestros dedos, deslizó nuestras manos hacia arriba hasta que cubrieron sus senos y en esta ocasión yo la acompañé en el gemido, encontrando sumamente erótica la situación.

Ella me hablaba de lo indebido que era aquello, de que debíamos de detenernos, pero sus gestos indicaban justamente lo contrario.

Haciendo gala de una habilidad sorprendente aparté su pelo a un lado valiéndome de mi rostro y la besé en la nuca, lamiéndola, sintiendo cómo su piel se tornaba de gallina y ella se estremecía conteniendo un nuevo gemido. Sus manos abandonaron de pronto las mías, pero enseguida pude ver a dónde se dirían al sentirlas en mi propia nuca ejerciendo presión para que no me detuviera. Como si en algún momento se me hubiera ocurrido la locura de hacerlo. Mordí su cuello y deslicé la lengua a lo largo de la yugular, deleitándome con el siseo que produjo, de seguro respirando entre dientes.

'Jamás podrás imaginar cuántas veces deseé poder tenerte así de nuevo' susurré en su oído atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes para mordisquearlo de un modo que pareció provocar en ella sus bajos instintos, puesto que la noté frotarse contra mí con un lento movimiento de caderas que me llevó a gruñir de tal forma que sentí mi pecho vibrar.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados hasta que se detuvieron en mi trasero. Sentí sus dedos hundiéndose en él mientras lo apretaban con fuerza impulsando mis caderas hacia adelante y pensé que no podría contenerme por más tiempo. Sería tan sencillo bajarle los pantalones a la altura de los muslos y penetrarla desde atrás que no sabía cómo diablos no lo había hecho ya.

Tal vez no deseaba que el momento terminara demasiado deprisa al temer que en esta ocasión sí fuera la última vez que nos encontraríamos en esta situación. Oh, el sabor de lo prohibido había que aprovecharlo siempre que había oportunidad.

Le levanté la camiseta lo justo para poder meter mis manos bajo ella con comodidad y toqué la piel suave y caliente de su abdomen, encontrando difícil el tomar la decisión de si dirigirlas ahora hacia el interior de su pantalón o de regreso a sus pechos. El recordarme que quería que el momento perdurase me llevó a optar por lo segundo.

Deslicé los dedos a lo largo de sus cosquillas sintiendo cómo su cuerpo parecía mantenerse en vilo esperando el momento en el que alcanzara mi destino y, para cuando logré eludir su sujetador tomando sus senos en mis manos, sentí sus pezones erectos contra las palmas mientras la boca se me hacía agua.

Me separé de ella y la obligué a encararme mientras tomaba con fuerza los bordes de su camiseta, apresurándome a quitársela de un brusco movimiento para lanzarla a un lado. Para cuando regresé mis atenciones a Hermione, ella brincó sobre mí envolviéndome en un beso hambriento y tuve que emplear todas mis habilidades físicas para evitar que ambos cayéramos al suelo, tomándola de los muslos y dando un paso al frente para sentarla sobre el mesado.

Su lengua dentro de mi boca era deliciosa y más cuando reclamaba que la mía le siguiera el juego, provocándola con roces seductores que pusieron ante mis ojos fuegos artificiales. Merlín que Hermione sabía cómo hacer a un hombre perder la cabeza con un simple beso, porque desde el momento en el que decidí corresponderle dejé de ser dueño de mis actos.

Sin dejar de besarla tomé el cierre del sostén que cubría sus senos y lo abrí escuchando cómo la prenda se rasgaba entre mis dedos, importándome un comino si acababa de estropearla y más cuando ella gimió dentro de mi boca al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer, pareciendo que le había gustado mi brusquedad.

De nuevo iba a tomar sus senos, pero Hermione no me lo permitió de cierta forma al casi cruzar los brazos contra su pecho para tomarme de los cuellos de la camisa. Tiraba de ellos de tal forma que creí que iba a ahogarme y en sí sabía que trataba de desabotonarla.

Sonreí contra sus labios.

La única vez que estuvimos en esta misma situación ni siquiera habíamos llegado a desnudarnos y ahora comprendo bien por qué. Los dos somos un par de ansiosos que no son capaces de hacer una a derechas y lo supe tan pronto como ella gruñó separándose de mí, enfadada por no lograr su cometido de quitarme la camisa tan rápido como pretendía, optando por tomarla con fuerza de los bordes y tirar de ella, lanzando los botones por doquier.

La miré a los ojos, divertido en un primer momento por su travesura, pero quedándome sin aire en cuanto vi la forma en la que me miraba. Jamás pensé que esas orbes chocolate que tenía pudieran ser más oscuras, pero diablos que estaba equivocado o no me había fijado bien la otra vez, puesto que en este momento eran casi negras y me contemplaban de tal forma que terminé lanzando un sonido primitivo antes de volver a besarla mordiendo sus labios.

Y mientras me correspondía sentí sus manos apartando la camisa por detrás de mis hombros, invitándome a quitarla. Y así lo hice, dejándola caer a mis pies antes de alzar las manos para, ahora sí, atrapar sus pechos adorando la forma en la que se amoldaban a mis palmas. El beso se rompió y ambos tomamos grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer por la forma en la que la estaba acariciando y yo aproveché la situación para hundir la cabeza en su cuello, deslizando la lengua por él en dirección sur, hasta que la detuve sobre uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con lentitud para disfrutar del contacto. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabeza y sentí cómo me apretaba contra ella, diciéndome con el gesto que quería más y se lo di atrapando el pezón dentro de mi boca, succionándolo mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer.

'Oh, Harry...' la escuché decir y supe que, como aquella otra vez, había llegado al punto exacto donde la Hermione devora-libros que conocía se largaba para dar paso a aquella que decía tantas incoherencias que ni siquiera parecían la misma persona.

El sólo hecho de saber que dejaba de ser ella misma por mi causa me excitó aún más de lo que estaba y me vi obligado a desabrocharme el pantalón al sentir que mi miembro dolía de la presión al que era sometido dentro de los vaqueros.

'No puedo más... Necesito...' y gimió de nuevo sin terminar la frase cuando mordí su otro pezón, apresurándome a dirigir la lengua hacia el valle que se formaba entre sus senos dibujando un camino hacia su abdomen mientras alzaba la vista para ver su rostro.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mordía su labio inferior, gesto que encontré en este momento más provocativo que nunca antes.

Le desabroché el pantalón y lo bajé lo máximo que pude teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba sentada, así que al ver que no era suficiente la tomé de los muslos atrayéndola hacia mí hasta que rodeó de nuevo mi cintura con sus piernas y pude al manos bajar la molesta prenda hasta que alcanzó el final de su trasero, volviendo a sentarla sobre el mesado tan pronto consideré que ya era suficiente para poder quitárselo.

Y eso hice, de un sólo tirón y viendo cómo ella se sujetaba con fuerza al borde de la encimera para que no la arrastrara junto con los vaqueros, los cuales salieron volando sin dirección alguna mientras yo volvía a acercarme a Hermione, envolviéndola en otro de esos electrificantes besos que me ponían los pelos de punta.

Me separé de ella jadeando y volví a centrar mi atención en sus pechos antes de comenzar de nuevo a dibujar un camino invisible con la lengua hasta llegar a su abdomen. Lamí su ombligo y ella gimió mientras yo sonreía, tomando nota mental de que ésta era la única forma de tocarla allí sin que se muriese de cosquillas.

Mis manos se posicionaron en sus muslos y me fui agachando al tiempo que abría más sus piernas, jadeando de fastidio al ver que no le había quitado la ropa interior junto con el pantalón. Enrosqué el fino hilo del tanga entre mis dedos y tiré de él, rompiéndolo al ver la mirada salvaje que Hermione me dirigía, pareciendo que me invitaba a ello. Y de nuevo fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido que se estampó contra sus dientes apretados, el cual se hizo más sonoro en cuanto me dejé de preámbulos y, manteniendo sus muslos separados, hundí la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sus manos volaron a mi cabeza sujetándome del pelo y escuché un golpe contra una de las puertas del mueble donde nos encontrábamos. Preocupado alcé la cabeza para mirarla, viendo que ella reposaba la suya contra uno de los armarios mientras sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados y de nuevo volvía a morder su labio inferior. De seguro se había echado hacia atrás con tanto ímpetu que había chocado contra el mueble, pero no me detuve a preguntar si se había lastimado puesto que por su expresión parecía más bien todo lo contrario, así que de nuevo enterré mi cabeza entre sus muslos lamiendo su centro una vez más.

'Oh, joder'

Jamás, en toda mi vida, había escuchado a Hermione soltar una maldición a menos que alguien la sacara completamente de sus cabales y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo, alentándome a hacerla perder todavía más la cabeza, si es que eso era posible. Mientras lamía y mordía su intimidad escuchaba salir de ella tales gemidos que pensé que terminaría corriéndome allí mismo y sin que nadie me tocara.

Y la situación lo merecía, puesto que este era sin duda el mejor encuentro sexual que había tenido jamás, desbancando al primero que vivimos en el pasado sin contemplaciones.

Aquel había sido un acto propiciado por sabe Merlín el qué, mientras que este había sido provocado por mi ansia de volver a sentirla entre mis brazos y con la colaboración que ella me cedía. El sólo hecho de recordar que había tratado de negarse me llevó a hundir la lengua en su centro escuchándola de pronto jadear mi nombre con tanto erotismo que me vi obligado a separarme de ella sintiéndome mareado de la excitación que acarreaba.

Me miró con cierto reproche cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero supe que enseguida podría hacer que la interrupción no le importara. De un tirón me quité el calzoncillo y pude ver cómo sus ojos se deslizaban a lo largo de mi pecho desde mis labios, terminando por posarse en la erección que sostenía dentro de mi mano derecha hasta que su mirada se tornó hambrienta. Me puse en pie y di un paso hacia ella pateando el pantalón y los calzoncillos para no tropezar, pero antes de poder alcanzarla se bajó del mesado y me dio la espalda.

Fruncí el ceño.

'Sé perfectamente que antes estabas pensando en hacerlo así' me dijo entreabriendo las piernas ligeramente y apoyando las manos en la encimera, esperándome.

'De veras quieres volverme loco' le dije apartando su cabello a un lado para morderla en el hombro mientras de nuevo la acariciaba desde atrás e introducía una mano entre sus piernas buscando su centro para guiar a mi miembro hacia él.

'Harry...' gimió a modo de súplica y yo me quedé quieto, sonriendo. Acababa de descubrir que me gustaba la forma en la que, sin palabras, me hacía saber lo que quería, pero también que me llevaría de cabeza el que me explicase de forma detallada qué deseaba que hiciese.

'¿Cómo te gusta?' le pregunté, sintiéndome satisfecho en cuanto noté que de nuevo se estremecía.

Parecía ser que tal vez a ella también le gustaba este juego sucio y me vi obligado a bloquear de la mente la pregunta de si era algo que compartía con Ron. No quería saberlo. De pronto sentía celos de que él disfrutara así de ella cuando le viniera en gana y por eso meneé la cabeza tratando de olvidarme de ello. Me percaté de que todavía no había respondido, sino que más bien se dedicaba a pegarse a mí al tiempo que acariciaba mis muslos.

'Dime cómo te gusta el sexo y así te lo daré' susurré en su oído con voz ronca.

'Duro' dijo vacilante y yo me posicioné 'Me gusta... duro'

'¿Duro?' repetí mientras echaba mis caderas hacia adelante en un movimiento seco, penetrándola al fin.

Me detuve un instante disfrutando de la forma en la que sus barreras comprimían mi miembro y del gemido que expulsó, buscando al mismo tiempo un auto control que temía haber perdido cuando todo esto comenzó.

'Sí... duro' respondió y esa fue la inyección que necesitaba para repetir el embiste, saliendo de ella y volviendo a entrar de otro simple movimiento brusco que la envió hacia adelante con un nuevo gemido. La sujeté de las caderas, temiendo que pudiera chocar contra el mesado y lastimarse y la penetré una vez más 'Oh, Harry' jadeó sin aire.

'Merlín, qué bien te sientes desde esta postura' añadí sin poder evitarlo, y era cierto. La fricción penetrándola desde atrás era realmente enloquecedora 'Quiero saber cómo te gusta, Hermione' exigí antes de volver a embestirla.

'A-así' respondió con voz entrecortada y yo me di cuenta por la brevedad de sus palabras que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no estaba habituada a esta clase de intercambio.

'¿Así como?' jamás he sido un hombre de palabras en un momento como este, como ella, pero encontraba tan erótica la situación, su voz, que no podía soportar que pasara un sólo segundo sin escucharla hablar entre gemidos, como si necesitara comprobar que efectivamente la castaña que tenía entre mis brazos era ella, mi mejor amiga, mi supuesta hermana...

'Duro... y rápido' sentí un cosquilleo y sin decir nada más, por el momento, cumplí su petición acelerando el ritmo de mis embistes escuchando cómo sus gemidos iban en aumento mientras que de vez en cuando me urgía a no detenerme, a seguir...

Me subió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver que poco a poco iba perdiendo la vergüenza que en un principio me había llevado a forzarla a hablar, hasta llegar al punto en el que me decía lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pidiéndome que la tocara...

Y yo cumplía cada cosa que me decía, dichoso al comprobar sus reacciones. Pero el momento cúspide para mí fue cuando, en un jadeo primitivo, me dijo que jamás había podido olvidar la forma en la que la había follado la primera vez, como tampoco podría olvidar esta. Y sí, exactamente con esas palabras.

Sentí que me iba y mordí mi labio con fuerza buscando que el dolor me distrajera y retrasara mi orgasmo, lográndolo de pura suerte. Aquello había sido demasiado para mí y no sólo por las palabras que había dicho, sino también por lo que en sí expresaban. Ella, como yo, también recordaba vívidamente la forma en la que traspasamos de manera definitiva esa línea imaginaria que nos separaba y que nosotros mismos nos habíamos impuesto y eso me catapultaba a lo desconocido, levantaba en mí dudas que jamás pensé tener con respecto a Hermione y me hacía desearla más de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía.

Y en este momento no parecía importar que ambos estuviéramos atados a otras personas y no pude más que agradecer que Ginny se hubiera ido a jugar un partido de Quidditch fuera de la ciudad y que Ron hubiera decidido acompañarla, porque eso me había dejado a solas con Hermione y había hecho posible esto.

'Harry, me voy a-' no dijo nada más, pero tampoco era preciso.

La sentí estremecerse contra mí mientras gritaba de puro éxtasis, sus paredes contrayendo mi miembro de tal forma que no pude soportarlo más y me uní a ella en su orgasmo, pronunciando su nombre en un gemido mientras de nuevo volvía a ver fuegos artificiales estallando ante mis párpados cerrados con fuerza.

Permanecimos en esa postura por varios segundos. Ella con las manos apoyadas contra la encimera y yo reposando contra su espalda sujetándome también al mesado para no cargar mi peso sobre ella, ambos respirando de manera errática.

'Merlín...' la escuché decir mientras suspiraba 'Este ha sido de lejos el mejor polvo de mi vida' añadió y mi estómago dio un salto.

'Me temo, señorita Granger, que está tomando demasiado deprisa la costumbre de hablar sucio' le dije con tono juguetón al tiempo que me sentía orgulloso del cumplido recibido. Ella se movió provocando que saliera de su cuerpo y se volteó, encarándome.

'¿Y de quién podría ser la culpa?' me preguntó mientras me contemplaba con una ceja enarcada. Sonreí 'No pensé que te fuera... esa clase de sexo. La otra vez apenas dijiste nada'

'Ni yo, créeme... Y podría decir lo mismo de ti...' me miró como si en realidad no creyera mis palabras y me encogí de hombros 'Siempre puedes preguntarle a Ginny y sabrás la verdad' cuando iba a arrepentirme de decir eso la vi sonreír de medio lado y humedecerse los labios, quitándome la preocupación de haber ido demasiado lejos al recordarle que acabábamos de hacer algo indebido.

'Sólo si tú te atreves a preguntárselo a Ron' me contestó con malicia y yo rodé los ojos observándola sin poder creer que estuviéramos hablando de nuestras respectivas parejas como si no fueran más que simples adornos en nuestras vidas.

'Hermione...' comencé de forma tentativa, ganándome su atención al instante '¿Por qué llorabas antes?' se humedeció los labios y eludió mi mirada.

'Creo que necesito una ducha... Me siento sucia y pegajosa' tragué saliva esperando que el primer de los adjetivos que empleó no se debiera a arrepentimiento, claro que sería bastante contradictorio después de haberme dicho de manera tan despreocupada que me atreviera a preguntarle a Ron cómo era ella en la cama.

La observé recoger nuestra ropa del suelo a toda prisa sin saber qué hacer realmente. ¿Por qué no había respondido a mi pregunta?

'¿Piensas quedarte ahí?' me preguntó desde la puerta 'Necesito que alguien me frote la espalda' avancé hasta ella y la tomé de la muñeca contemplándola de forma significativa. No fue necesario repetir mi pregunta anterior puesto que pareció leerla en mis ojos. Chasqueó la lengua '¿Qué más podría ser? Discutí con el cabeza hueca que tengo por novio antes de que él y Ginny se fueran esta mañana. Pasé el día enfadada hasta que exploté llorando de rabia por permitir que las cosas que me dice me afecten tanto' fruncí el ceño sintiendo que el corazón saltaba en mi pecho.

¿Qué podría haber sido esta vez? ¿Quizá había vuelto a la perorata de los celos que le provocaba todo hombre que se le acercaba, incluyéndome en ocasiones a mí?

'¿Quieres hablar de ello?' le pregunté, recuperando de nuevo ese papel de amigo incondicional, de hermano preocupado...

De hermano, en teoría.

'Creo que ya no será necesario. Has logrado que lo olvide por completo' sonreí cuando la vi a ella hacerlo y de pronto me quedé sin aliento cuando dio un paso al frente acercándose peligrosamente a mí 'Me temo que en esta ocasión hemos dicho demasiadas cosas para actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada...' yo no tenía idea de lo que quería decirme con eso, pero sabía que tenía razón y por eso asentí 'Y al menos por mi parte, a pesar de que sé que debería de sentirme terriblemente culpable, no me gustaría tener que esperar otro par de años para repetirlo...' enarqué ligeramente una ceja ante la proposición que acababa de hacerme y carraspeé.

'Si mal no tengo entendido, no tendrás que esperar ni diez minutos. ¿O es que ya no quieres que te frote la espalda?' su mirada se encendió al instante, volviendo a oscurecerse y sonreí feliz porque ya no hubiera en su rostro ningún vestigio de llanto.

Y todo gracias a mí. Me sentí orgulloso y realizado.

Porque sí, sin duda sabía comportarme como un buen hermano.

Teóricamente hablando, claro.

.

.

~ FIN ~

.

.


End file.
